


and the walls come falling

by myhomeistheshire



Category: X Company (TV)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhomeistheshire/pseuds/myhomeistheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and sweet view from each character through 2x01.<br/>(It's short. It's not sweet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the walls come falling

When Neil sees Tom get shot, he doesn’t think it will matter.

 

His mind really, truly thinks Tom will make it. Doesn’t even consider the possibility that he won’t. And then they’re in the safehouse, and Alfred is gone, and Harry’s eyes look like they’ve lost all trace of life.

 

“This is nice,” Tom says, “us holding hands like this.” He’s joking, and he’s dying, and there’s nothing Neil can do about it.

 

* * *

 

Harry’s first kiss happens exactly seven minutes before she kills herself.

 

Harry’s first kiss happens exactly seven minutes before Siobhan steps in front of the truck, before something in Harry’s mind freezes and doesn’t start up again. He watches himself move from a distance, watches himself ask the woman what she said. He hears desperation in his voice, but he doesn’t feel it. He doesn’t feel anything.

 

His first kiss happened seven minutes ago, and he wiped it off, and now she’s dead because of him.

 

(Tom is dying, Alfred is gone, and Siobhan is dead; Harry thinks he is somewhere in between.)

  

* * *

 

Tom has never expected to live.

 

Not since his dad kicked him out for ‘those disgusting habits’, not since he signed up for the war in a fit of self-loathing fury. When he thinks about it, he never really thought he would come home.

 

Still, he never expected it to happen like this.

 

(He tries not to lie to himself this one time. He would have liked to stay with Neil just a little longer.)

 

* * *

 

They tell Neil the plan.

 

It goes as badly as expected. Aurora slips outside ( _don’t cry don’t cry don’t cry,_ she doesn’t think she can anymore,) and she is not breaking down, she can do this. She can do this. She can do this.

 

She slips outside, and she doesn’t think about how Alfred is dead because of her, how they’re all dead because of her. Doesn’t think about how she’s going to kill the closest thing she’s had to a friend since René.

 

This is how she lives.

 

* * *

 

 

Alfred waits in his cell.

 

He waits, and he waits, and he waits.

 

He doesn’t miss them. He knows, somewhere deep within him, that he was doing this for them, but he can’t find it in himself to know why. Was there a reason he was so desperately loyal to those four people who caused him so much pain? Was it worth it?

 

He waits, and he doesn’t miss them, and he waits some more.

 


End file.
